Merry Christmas
by FlipChick23
Summary: Just a short little Flack and Angell Christmas fluff piece, with mention of a couple other characters. Enjoy


**Merry Christmas**

**Note: I own nothing. I thought this might be a cute little Christmas one shot. Enjoy!**

It was 4:00 pm December 24th and Don Flack was headed home for a quick shower before he and his wife had to join the others from the lab at the local Children's hospital. He had yet to inform Jess that she was an elf. He was fairly certain she would be more than happy to help lift some children's spirits, it was the dressing up he wasn't sure about. He hadn't seen much of her all day. He got a text from her around noon saying that she wasn't feeling great and so she was headed home. He hoped she would sleep if she went home; he was about to find out how she was.

Don entered their apartment to find the TV on and his wife asleep on the couch under a blanket. He hated waking her, but he knew she too needed to shower and change. He lightly kissed her forehead.

"Hey, Jess, time to wake up." He whispered.

"What time is it?" Jess asked groggily.

"About quarter after 4. What are you watching?" he asked looking at the TV.

"Oh, I'm watching 'A Muppet Christmas Carol'. Oh it's almost over. I must have fallen asleep not long after it started." She said sitting up, as Don sat and watched the last 10 minutes of the movie with her.

"How you feelin'?" Don asked once the movie was over.

"Meh. About as good as I can feel" She replied.

"If you don't want to go to the children's hospital you don't have too. I'm sure I can get you out of it"

"That's sweet, but I'll go. Plus when else am I going to get to see Mac as Santa Clause?"

"True. Oh, and, uh, we're both elves. And there is a costume. Here" Flack said handing her a bag. Jess groaned.

"Really? I hate tights and right now, if its not pj pants, or track pants, I don't want to wear them. Everything else makes me feel, I don't know. Fat."

"Hon, you're not fat. You're pregnant. There's a difference"

"Oh yeah? Because right now it doesn't feel like it." Jess said resting her head on his shoulder.

"Just think of it this way, in a few more weeks, you will actually be able to see the baby, and not just feel fat." Don tried.

"Not helping." Jess huffed.

"Sorry, but you know what I mean." He said kissing her head.

Jess continued looking through the bag.

"Are you kidding me? There's a jingle skirt? Oh boy. I'm at least wearing my boots."

"The black ones that go to just below your knee?"

"Yup. What's your costume?"

"Green pants, vest, hat and shoes. Be thankful you don't have the shoes," He said as Jess smiled.

"Fair point" she said getting up and heading to the bedroom.

"Where are you going?"

"To shower. I'm hoping it will make me feel better. Why. Want to join me?" She asked with a mischievous grin.

"You bet. Plus, it'll save time and we need to still eat something before we leave, which is in about 45 minutes" Don said as he followed her to the bedroom.

"What time we going to your parents?" Jess asked.

"I told my ma we'd try to be there by 7:30. We're going to midnight mass so if we're a little late its ok. I explained about the children's hospital" Don said as they got in the shower.

30 minutes later they were changed. Jess was in her stripy tights, with the jingle skirt, long black-sleeved shirt, vest, hat and her boots. While Don was in the green pants, elf shoes, vest, hat, and he too was also in a long black-sleeved shirt.

"You make a very cute elf" Don said as Jess finished tying her hair elastic at the end of her French braid.

"You're cute too," Jess said looking in the mirror.

"Don't worry. No one can tell you're pregnant" Don said. The only people they told were the captain and their lieutenant. They wanted to wait till Jess was out of her first trimester before they told everyone else.

"Ok. Lets go. What is it we're helping do?" She asked as they locked the door and headed to the car.

"I think we may be doing a craft with them, having a snack and Mac is reading the _Polar Express_ after which we're handing out some gifts to them" Don said as they drove towards the hospital.

"Sounds good" Jess said turning on the radio. They listened to Christmas music on the drive to the hospital. Stella was the first to see them when they arrived.

"Hey Jess, how you feeling?" Stella asked hugging her friend.

"Better then earlier today" Jess replied as Don took her coat.

"Very cute" Stella said in response to Jess's costume.

"Thanks. You look great too," Jess said. Stella was Mrs. Clause, and soon everyone had arrived and they began with the activities.

After the cookies were decorated and eaten, and the crafts all made, Mac began reading the _Polar Express_. A little girl, no more then 4 came over and sat on Jess's lap. Jess was slightly shocked at first but soon relaxed as they both enjoyed the story together.

Once the story, they all wished the kids a very Merry Christmas, and told them to be good. They all smiled and thanked them for the story. After which a nurse took a group photo before Jess and Don had to head to his parents place for Christmas Eve.

After midnight mass, Don and Jess were at home in their apartment snuggled up in bed.

"Merry Christmas Don" Jess said kissing him before closing her eyes.

"Merry Christmas Jess." Don said kissing her. "And Merry Christmas baby. Your mommy and I love you" Don said kissing Jess's abdomen before they both fell asleep.

The End!

**AN: Merry Christmas. Hope you all enjoyed it. Review and let me know, nicely please**


End file.
